Come on Annabeth!
by theM16
Summary: A collection of short stories about the characters from PJO-HOO Will keep adding as and when i can, promise!
1. The One With the Puppy

"Come on Annabeth, do we really have to do this?" Percy asked for what must have been the millionth time.  
"You know how lonely he gets down there. And anyway, I promised him I would visit!"  
"But why can't we just send him a box of cookies or a toy. Hermes Express does overnight deliveries. Or we can just ask Nico!"  
"I told you Seaweed Brain, I promised! And look, if you don't want to come, fine. I'll go alone!"  
This shut Percy up. Although not without muttering a few of his choicest ancient Greek curses under his breath.  
Annabeth, on the other hand, just smiled. She knew Percy would never let her go to the Underworld alone, especially to play with Cerebrus.

"He's a 30 foot tall, 3 headed, 3000 year old Monster for Zeus' sake!" He had exclaimed when Annabeth first told him about her plan  
"He's just a puppy Percy," she retaliated  
"Yeah and Harry Potter was just a normal boy"  
Just because he was dyslexic didn't mean Percy missed out on the movies…


	2. The One Where Leo Returns

It wasn't exactly how he thought it would be

Leo had died. Well, that's what everyone thought. What he actually was doing, was following up on his promise. His promise to Calypso. So, when it looked like Argo 2 was blowing up, he was actually launching himself into Ogygia.

But he forgot to do one thing. Tell someone his plan.

So it had been just 4 days later that he, along with Calypso, had fixed up Festus, packed up supplies,along with lots of celestial bronze, and some of Calypso's favourite plants, and started their journey back to Camp Half Blood.

What Leo was expecting, and hoping for, was that he'll first met Piper. Being the daughter of the Love Goddess and stuff, she'd understand right. Or maybe even Annabeth. She was smart.

But instead, he crashed straight into the lake.

Not the best entry.

And who else was in the lake but our own Fish Boy...

Percy had finally reached Camp safely. He had talked to his mom and would be going back to New York in a couple of days. He would have gone back the same day itself, but Chiron made him settle down and look after his own as well as the other demigods injuries.

But he missed Leo.

The idiotic, joking, stupid, funny, impish little ass. How dare he leave them!

And so he had gone for a swim in the lake. The creatures always made him l feel a little better. Plus, he needed some alone time. Even from Annabeth.

But, peace was not written in his destiny.

WHAT THE HADES!

He looked up and saw a large black object, floating back up to the surface. He quickly rose up from the water, making it project him right onto the shore. He had to rub his eyes and pinch himself three times before he believed what he saw. And Percy had seen some weird things.

So, the landing wasn't perfect. And he was aiming for the sea, not the lake . But that's okay. Leo jumped out of the boat, saw Percy, and made a straight line towards him. Arms outstretched, he called out, "Hey hey! Aquaman! 'Sup! Leo McShizzle Valdez is back in da club! Why don't you give your little Fireboy a hug hey?"

Percy looked at him, first with astonishment, then confusion, changing to disgust, and landing on anger.

"You filthy scum! You monkey! You-you-you..." (Lots of cursing. English, Greek, Latin and even Spanish)

Leo's arms dropped. Seeing Percy's anger as he closed the distance between them, he started to back away.

"Hey. Percy. Ma man! C'mon!" Turning around, he saw Calypso getting out of the boat. "Hey Percy, you remember Calypso, right!"

By this time, quite a few campers ahead gathered around them. Including Piper.

"LEO VALDEZ!" she shouted.

"Hey there Pipes! How's my bestest friend in the whole wide world?!" Leo called back, but a slight edge could be heard in his voice.

"Leo?"

"Annabeth, please say I can hit him! Just say yes, please!"

"Oh I don't care what Annabeth says, this fucking idiot is gonna be sorry he ever died and came back to life!"

"Percy Piper, wait!" Annabeth called out to them. She then proceeded towards Leo, checked him from head to toe, and judo-flipped him. She then picked him up, and hugged him.

"Ouch!"

"Good one 'Beth! Now can I have a turn? Jason called from behind.

 **A/N: Right then, so I, and I'm sure quite a few of you, weren't exactly satisfied with how Leo came back. I'm not saying that this was a good one either, but i can't think of anything else while keeping in mind the characters and their personalities. Get back to me, give me your reviews. If you like it maybe I can write a few more. I don't own the characters. Anything else? No? Alrighty then. That's all Folks!**


	3. The One With All the Swimming

"Nope. No way. No can do. Uh uh. No!"

"C'mon Nico! You have to learn sometime."

"Sometime. Not today. Maybe in a few years."

"Grover's party is in two weeks. Either you learn to swim and get in the pool by yourself, willingly, or I'm not gonna stop Jace or G-man from pushing you in. And you know they both can!"

"I'll handle those two, but I'm not gonna learn how to swim"

"What about Leo?"

He paused, "Fuck."

"Exactly."

"Okay, okay. But if anyone asks, I learnt how to swim when I was a little kid but I haven't gone swimming for a long time so I'm a bit weak. Okay?"

"Okay whatever. Now are you coming in or do I have to come out and push you in?"

"Hehehe."

"Don't laugh Will! I will kill you!"

Will laughed again. "Just get in Nico. Percy's not gonna let anything happen to you."

Grover's 21st birthday was in two weeks. Right in the middle of summer. And that meant a pool party.

Grover didn't have a pool in his apartment at the village, so he was hosting it at Will's house, no, mansion, in the Hamptons. His parents were always travelling on business, so he nearly always had the house to himself anyway.

Will had approached Percy a couple of days after the invitation, explaining how Nico didn't know how to swim. Percy had immediately offered to teach.

So he drove up to Will's place to help out. Seeing as how the party was gonna be held there, Percy thought it would be the best place for him. Also, Nico definitely wasn't gonna come and learn in a public swimming pool.

"The water's cold!"

"No it isn't, Will warmed up the like 5 minutes ago!"

"10 actually! So it should be nice and steamy by now!" Called Will from the deck chair.

"Are you my boyfriend or Percy's?"

"Quickly Nico!" was his reply, " I've made a reservation for 7 and there's gonna be traffic."

"It's 2 o'clock"

Three hours later, Percy and Nico finally got out of the pool and headed to the changing rooms. Will was waiting in the kitchen, two mugs of steaming coffee were sitting on the platform, a third nestled in his hands.

"Good lesson?" he asked.

"It was alright." Nico said.

"Nico, it was great!" Percy smiled. "You're a quick learner! You'll be as good as me by the party!"

Two weeks later, Nico scored his team 7 points to win pool volleyball for his team against Percy, Jason, Grover and Piper.


	4. The One With the Pokemon

"Nico, what in My name are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Dad!" Nico replied, not looking up from his phone and bumping into a couple of skeleton guards, who immediately ran away, not wishing to face his wrath.

"Err, Hello son." Hades continued, "I ask again, what are you doing here? In the Underworld. Like, you know you're here right? And where's that boyfriend of yours? What was his name again? Verminus? "

"It's William, Lord Hades." Will appeared behind him.

"William, of course. Could you please shine some light on why my son is here. It's the 20th of December. I would hate to know something has happened just before the Winter Solstice..."

"Oh no Lord, nothing has happened. I, unfortunately it seems, have introduced Nico here to a new mortal game. It's called Pokémon Go. You have to go around collect Pokémon and stuff..."

"Yes," Hades looked disapprovingly at Nico, "I have heard of this game. There have been a couple of deaths related to it."

"Yes well you see Sir, Nico has become a tad bit obsessed over it. And well, I think it's showing Gengar somewhere around here..."

Hades sighed. "I think it's somewhere near the Isle of the Blest. You're the 7th person to try and find It today. Please leave."

"Of course Lord Hades, of course. We'll be on our way. Please forgive us." He turned and yelled at Nico, "C'mon Nico, It's near the Isle of the Blest!"

"Isle of the Blest, right!" Nico, still staring into his phone, headed towards the exit.

Will quickly grabbed his arm before he walked into the palace wall.

Lord Hades sighed again and shook his head. These kids...


	5. The One With the Fire Escape

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Leo, surprised at the voice, stood up a bit too fast, banging his head into the top of the window frame.

"Ah-ah-OUCH!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied, rubbing his head before looking up.

He paused. In front of him stood the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

"What are you doing in my apartment? And why are you climbing the fire escape? Were you going to rob me? I'm calling the police. And don't even think of trying anything nasty. I know Karate, Kung-fu, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu and 28 other dangerous words!" She threatened.

"No, please wait! I wasn't gonna rob you! I was just... Wait. Dangerous _words_?"

"Are you leaving or should I dial 911?"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I accidentally locked myself out of my apartment. I think it's the one just above yours. I must have miscalculated. And I think we have the same blinds..."

"Oh okay. Well, I suppose that's okay then."

"Yeah, thanks"

"Yeah..."

They stared at each other.

"So you live above me, which means that you're that rock-music blaring, hammer loving, feet banging bastard?"

"Errr... I suppose so," replied Leo, looking at his feet. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't realise I lived above such a beautiful woman."

Calypso stared at Leo, a small smile creeping into her face.

"You really hit your head hard. Let me get you some ice. Sit." She ordered.

"No it's fine, really. I'll just go upstairs!"

"Look, I scared you. Let me get you some ice, and then you can go, okay?"

Calypso came back holding an ice pack in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She passed them to Leo.

"Thanks, really. And I'm sorry. Just tell me if I can do anything to repay you. Ever."

Calypso smirked at him. "Well, firstly, you could take me out to dinner..."

A/N: I forgot to mention it, in my rush to post it, but the last chapter on Pokemon was inspired by a Tumblr post by thewhovianhorse. She has a really good blog and you should follow her! Enjoy, read and review!


	6. The One With Three Stories

**A/N: First part is a sorta side thingy from the 11th chapter of Little Do You Know, but at the sam time it doesn't fit into the timeline with Jason so I posted it here instead.**

:

"We had gone cliff diving that's why! I've told you this 15 times, you dumbwit. So anything more romantic than that is awesome in my eyes. Now go, I have a doctor's appointment."

Nico cut the line and placed the phone on the table.

"A doctor's appointment, Nico? Really?"

"Yes well. He's a very busy doctor and I can only get to meet him sometimes."

"Nico, you're going home to see Will. Just cz he's a doctor doesn't mean you can just blatantly tell lies!"

"Jason, my dear, sweet, innocent Jason. Why don't you understand? Nico can't say he's gonna go and fuck the hell out of Will, so it's better to say 'Doctor's Appointment'."

"Leo..." replied Nico, threateningly.

Leo raised his arms above his head in surrender, smirking.

"You can't deny the truth Nico, that's wrong, very wrong."

Nico sighed, looked at his two friends, shook his head and left.

Jason looked at Leo, and they both started laughing.

* * *

Piper walked pointedly into the room. Closing the door, she walked over to Nico's desk and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Nico, I need you to be frank with me."

"He's in California."

"Argh! I mean, I need to set something straight."

"Piper, you know very well that I don't do straight."

"Do you want this to be your last day on Earth Di Angelo?"

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO AN ACCIDENT?"

Annabeth stormed into the hospital room where Jason and Percy were, Piper just behind her.

"Well, we were driving back and there was a moose approaching the road," Jason started. "But I didn't recognise it immediately so I just suddenly shouted 'Percy, deer!'"

Percy started to turn red and raised his blankets over his head.

"And you know what that idiot, that fool, that halfwit said? "

Percy was now just a ball of blankets on his bed.

"'Yes, Sweetie?'"


	7. The One Where Leo's Happy

**A/N: I thought I might as well give this story a little makeover. So I deleted the other one and decided to add it to this collection instead. Enjoy!**

Leo didn't feel like going into camp.

Everyone was celebrating, dancing. There were fireworks, food and drinks. It was the perfect save-the-world-from-destruction-and-come-back-safe-party. But he couldn't do it.

For months he had seen nothing but Annabeth and Percy, and Jason and Piper, and Frank and Hazel. He could always feel that the moment he was alone with any of the couples he should jump off the side of the Argo II. Even Nico arrived at camp and found Will. And no doubt about it, he was feeling on cloud nine for all his friends were happy and safe and they all had someone who was happy and safe with them. But all he had was a flying table and a squeaking dragon.

Piper had written Mr McShizzle Wiggle on his arm with a Sharpie as they were approaching Camp Half Blood and he was still staring at it. Of course he had thought about Piper just as much as anyone else. And why wouldn't he. Their memories with Jason were implanted, whereas their own memories were real. He and Piper had actually attended that horrible school together. They were friends before Mr. Thor came along. They could have, might have, maybe, some day, been something. Even thinking about it was a lost cause now. She and Jason were visible from where he was sitting, on top of the climbing wall. He could see them sitting in the beach looking at the fireworks, holding hands.

Frank and Hazel could be seen over at the water's edge, walking in the wet sand together. Grover and Juniper were here as well. Even at this distance Leo knew the look in Grover's eyes as he looked at his girlfriend, while chewing on what seemed to be a can of Diet Coke.

Percy and Annabeth were not at the celebration but he could still see them sitting at the camp fire. Percy had his head in Annabeth's lap as they talked. They had been through so much together; Leo couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like. He had nightmares of the journey, where the smallest wrong turn could lead to his friends deaths. They had been through Tartarus.

But seeing that small smile on Annabeth's face as she looked down at the jungle of hair on her lap, Leo couldn't help but give a small smile himself. Seeing his friends happy was more than he could ever ask for…


	8. The One With the Gift

"Are you sure?"

"For the hundred and fifteenth time, and yes Percy, I have actually counted, you have asked me one hundred and fifteen times, and I'm still sure, I do not want anything for Valentine's Day."

"But Annabeth..."

"No buts Percy!"

"I got you this."

Annabeth sighed. " _Percy!"_

"Here" he pulled a box out of the car and handed it to her.

 _"Seaweed Brain!"_ He looked at her with his adorkable puppy eyes.

"Fine!" She took the box and rested it on the trunk lid. In her frustration, she didn't notice the holes poked into the sides of the box.

She opened the box and pulled out a couple of pieces of cloth. Then she gasped.

"Percy! It's, it's, it's so cute!"

Inside the box, smaller than her hand, was a sleeping puppy. Hearing Annabeth's voice, it opened one eye and peeked at her.

She looked at the puppy, then at Percy. Love overflowed in her eyes. (wait does that make sense? love made tears overflow would make more sense I suppose... but this sounds more... poetic!)

She hugged Percy like they hadn't met in six years two months and 23 days, barely able to control her tears of joy as she whispered her thanks into his ear. Giving him a kiss (very wet, mind you), she turned and picked up the puppy.

"What will you call him?"

"Hmm... how about... Cerberus?"

"Really, Wise Girl? He's so much cuter than Cer-"

The puppy gave a small yelp.

"That makes it final then." Annabeth smiled, "Say hello to the world, Cerberus!"


	9. The One With Annabeth's Dream

"You're kidding me!"

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Annabeth, don't speak to Lord Zeus like that. And yes, the council has come to the conclusion that Camp Half Blood does require a lot of work and we, for the first time, have unanimously agreed to allow you to redesign the whole Camp. I hope you understand what is being expected of you Annabeth, and I have assured them that you will not fail to impress."

"Of course, Mother, of course. And thank you, all of you, for deeming me appropriate for this job."

"Well you did save the world Annabeth. Now you may go with Lord Hermes and he will discuss with you the details and finances."

Annabeth was on cloud 9. She couldn't believe it. She was gonna remodel the whole Camp. Of course, it was nothing like her dream of redesigning New York, but it was a start. And she was only 17 years old.

She was already mentally redesigning the Big House as she took the elevator back down to the Empire State Building. Hermes had told her a budget which was far more than she expected it to be. She could do marvels with that kind of money.

By the time she reached back to Camp, she had finished planning the Big House and most of the cabins. Along with the original twelve, and Hades' cabin, another seven cabins were to be constructed for demigods of other gods and goddesses. There were to be cabins of Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! OPEN THE DOOR YOU ASS!"

"WHAT?"

Percy's eyes were red and swollen, proof of the nightmares he had had since returning from Tartarus. Annabeth's eyes weren't much better, but right now she wanted to focus on the happy things.

"Guess what?"

Percy ran a hand through his messy hair and rubbed his eyes. He could see his Wise Girl was extremely excited. And after Tartarus, anything that made her happy was equal to winning all the awards in the world, at once.

"What?"

"I've-been-chosen-to-redesign-the-Camp-and-build-seven-new-cabins!"

"How about you take a break between each word and slow down so I understand what you're saying, dear," he added.

"The Gods and Goddesses chose me to redesign the whole Camp and also we're going construct seven new cabins for other minor gods and goddesses."

"Annabeth that's wonderful!"

"What's wonderful? And what's with all the shouting? Can't a box sleep after flying and landing in a lake 3 days ago?"

"Leo! Excellent timing! I'll need your help! All your cabin mates as well. And Calypso can help with the gardens. Obviously with the Demeter cabin. And Piper's good with the Pegasi, she can help with the stables! Holy Zeus, there's so much to do! Percy, go tell Chiron that we're starting today. Also, ask him if I can use the meeting room as a planning room. My desk will be too small for all the blueprints and I don't want dirty campers traipsing in every 10 mins. Everyone's already frustrated that they have to share as half the cabins have been destroyed. So much to do! So much to do!"

She rushed off towards her cabin, leaving a very confused Leo and a smiling Percy looking at her.

Percy stretched his arms and looked at Leo.

"C'mon Valdez, let's get this show on the road before Annabeth eats our heads off. I hope she'll be distracted, and distract everyone else for a long time. These nightmares aren't getting any better, and working and tiredness may lend a helping hand."

"Well, I don't disagree with that. But for all things holy, please wear something over your underpants Percy. I'm not walking across Camp like that. And you definitely don't want Nico fainting now, do you?"

Percy's eyes widened. He looked down, saw his own bare legs, then gave Leo a friendly punch. "Couldn't you tell me when Annabeth was talking!" He then rushed back inside.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this whole story, then realised how much i fucked up the timeline. The cabins were made after the Battle of Manhattan, not the war with Gaia, but i didn't feel like changing everything. Mostly Leo, he just fits. Also, yes, it's sorta related to the chapter where he comes back, and also Nico is out of the closet.

I've been lucky. I've never experienced an actual war. I've never been in a natural calamity either. But I know that both natural and man-made disasters are terrifying and create a long lasting impression. And according to the books, all these characters are teenagers. I'm sure some of the campers must have been not even ten years old. Annabeth was seven when she arrived. And I'm sure that at least the main characters must have all had nightmares and even panic attacks for a long time after the war.

I read this thing a long time back where Annabeth gets to remodel both the camps and stuff, and I think I may write a follow up to this if I can.

I suppose that's all. Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review my darlings!\

-MD


	10. The One With Reyna

"Err Reyna? There are a couple of people here to see you. They say you know them from Greece?"

Reyna looked up. One of the newer campers,a small girl called Apiyo was standing in the doorway of her cabin. She, along with her twin brother Akwtee, had arrived around six months ago. They were the children of Apollo, and were both extremely smart and good in battle. They had quickly climbed up ranks, and Reyna had enlisted then to help herself and Frank in handling matters of the Camp.

"From Greece, you say?"

"Yeah. Two girls and three boys. Akwtee has gone to inform Praetor Frank."

Reyna stood up from her desk. Could it be that Jason and the others had come. Since she had come back from Europe, she Annabeth, Piper and Rachel had kept in contact. But other than Nico, who kept coming to visit his sister, she had not met any of the Greek demigods for over a year now.

She hurried outside.

* * *

"JASON! PIPER! ANNABETH! PERCY! LEO!" Reyna rushed towards the five demigods as soon as she saw them.

"REYNA!" came a chorus of replies.

She ran straight into Annabeth's arms and hugged her tightly, quickly followed by Piper and the others.

"Someone miss Fire Cakes here baby?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Leo, you haven't changed a bit! Holy Jupiter I missed you, all of you!"

Just as they were exchanging 'It's been too long-s' and 'I'm great, how about you-s', Hazel and Frank, Frank as a horse, also arrived, which was followed by another round of hugs and greetings.

The praetors then welcomed them into Camp Jupiter. But before they went, Annabeth spoke up.

"Err Reyna, before we go inside and all that, we've got something for you."

"For _me_?"

"Yes" Jason continued, "You remember Blackjack? Well he and another pegsus had a child..."

"They're called Fawns idiot."

"Shut up Piper! Yeah well, they had a _fawn_ ," Jason continued, looking at Piper before turning back to Reyna, "and well, we thought of you and Scipio..."

Reyna's eyes welled up. "No..." she breathed.

Annabeth took Reyna's hand in hers and led her to a behind where they were all standing.

"Reyna, we know how sad you were at losing Scipio, and for all the help you've done, for being a great praetor, for putting your life in danger, for being an excellent friend, for saving our Camp and all our friends, your new Pegasus."

"I, I, I don't know what to say guys. Sh-she's beautiful!"

"Give her a nice name. I was thinking Leola, or Leoline, or Leonarda..."

Reyna turned and hugged Leo, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"As much as I love you, Leo, I am not naming her after you. How about..., Scilla? It's sorta like Scipio and it's also a beautiful little town in Italy." She turned back to the fawn and kneeled down to look her in the eye.

"Do you like that dear? Scilla?"

The pegasus rubbed her muzzle against Reyna's hand and then her cheek.

Reyna's smile was wider than anyone had ever seen.

Scilla...

* * *

 **A/N:** I know somewhere in the books Guido adopts Reyna, but I remembered that after writing this up, so...

I keep posting everything twice cz I either find some grammatical mistake or remember something after reading it.

So yes, Apiyo means 'the quick one' a name given to the first born of twins, and Akwtee means 'younger of twins'. They are both African names and I especially mentioned them because I myself felt my own stories were too... too white, to be honest. As an Indian myself, I felt that I needed a little colour in knows, I may write Apiyo and Akwtee their own short story...


	11. The One With the Twins

"Please listen to me Namyamka. Come to USA. I will personally make sure you get a good job and house and everything. And the children, they are young but soon monsters will start to be attracted to them. And without proper training and guidance, they may not survive."

"But I can't just leave everything and pack my bags and leave Apollo. My whole family is here."

"Namyamka, dear. You are the only child of your parents, who are no longer present."

"Okay. But this house, and this place. All these memories."

"I know it won't be easy. But listen to me, please. I'm not just saying this for my benefit. Think of the children. Please, my love, please!"

Namyamka sighed. "Fine. But please help me find a job, and a house, and a school for the children."

"Yes dear. Of course. You don't worry about all that. And the children won't exactly be going to school right now. I'll be sending them to The Wolf House, where they will be trained by Lupa, and then to Camp Jupiter."

"Apollo, I'm not sure of all this."

"Trust me Namyamka. It will be fine."

* * *

It took five years and three monster attacks before Namyamka caved.

"So we are moving to America to be trained by a wolf and then a camp of Roman people because we are the children of the Roman god Apollo?"

"I know it's hard to believe Apiyo, but that's the truth."

"And all the Roman Gods and Goddesses are real and they control everything from America now?"

"Yes , that's correct Akwtee."

"How about God and Jesus and Allah?"

"Not sure about them, but Greek, Norse and Egyptian Gods are real."

"And the _Dzemawon_ and the _Wulomo?"_

"Let's focus on the Romans for now. And don't go around shouting names of Gods and monsters okay. Any more questions? We should really start packing..."

The twins looked at each other. They then high-fived.

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I wrote it!

WiseGirlGeek, as always, Thank you

Mickey-o14, HesperideNightshade, ISB, and all the guests, Thank you all so much!

Also, I always imagined The One With the Swimming, The One With the Fire Escape, The One With the Three Stories and The One With the Gift are Mortal AUs, but please let your imagination run free.

Enjoy

-MD


	12. The One Where Paul Learns Something New

_"You did what to him?"_

Dinnertime had Sally and Paul's had become a regular thing for Percy and Annabeth. Sally's food was worthy of its own throne in Olympus and along with Paul's 'dad jokes', Percy's stupid childhood stories and mentions about the latest monster attacks, it was the perfect quality family time.

They were talking about Percy's first year at Camp and the little story about Medusa's head had come up. Somehow, Paul hadn't heard this one before, which ended up as becoming quite the conversation. 

"So I was standing next to him, and he picks up the head, sticks it into a box, and mails it off to Olympus, right, to piss off the Gods. Now skip forward a bit, and he finds the head again, Poseidon sent it back with a note or whatever. So he gives the box to Sally and we go back to Camp, right?"

"Yeah. We went back to Camp for the last couple weeks or something and then I get a letter from mom saying she had sold a 'garden statue' and was gonna leave the candy shop and get a bigger apartment."

"Wait I didn't get it," Paul looked from Percy to Annabeth before continuing, "which statue?"

Annabeth was the first to answer. "Oh you know how looking directly at Medusa makes you turn into stone right? Technically you have to look at her face, not just her body or whatever. And Percy gave Sally the head. So when Gabe's friends came over for their next poker thingy, she turned all of them into stone."

Paul's face blanched. He looked from Annabeth to Sally with wide eyes. "You turned your ex-husband into stone? That's like, murdering him!"

"Oh come on Paul, it wasn't a big deal. No-one was gonna miss them, they were all abusive asses. You know how he treated me and Percy."

"Exactly Paul, mom did the right thing. She made the world a better place."

"But-but you told me he left."

"Paul we had just met, you didn't know about all these Gods and Goddesses and monster things. I liked you, I didn't want to scare you away. I liked you. And if you're really concerned about it, I'm sure I can talk to Poseidon, maybe he can do something about it..."

"No, no, it's okay, it's okay. But I think I'll get myself another drink before we continue this conversation."

Paul walked over to the cabinet in the dining room to pour himself a drink. Annabeth gave Percy a concerned look. He quickly followed Paul.

"Hey Paul, listen, killing monsters and stuff is normal in our life. Gabe was just a monster in human attire. To be honest, I've met monsters who were way better than him. Tyson is a Cyclops! So like, chill, okay? Mom's not gonna change you I to stone." He gave Paul a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. But do tell me this Perce, where is the head now?"

Percy smirked at Paul, and turned to walk back into the lounge.

"Percy, Percy! Answer me Percy!"


	13. The One With All the Exercise

"Okay Annabeth, I'm done for today! I don't think I can walk another yard!" Piper lay down in the grass next to the jogging track where she and Annabeth had been running for the past couple of hours.

"Oh c'mon Pipes! We still haven't broken our record yet. A couple more miles."

"No."

"But Pipes!"

Piper crossed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Annabeth sighed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go take a shower."

The two girls walked towards the changing rooms, passing the outdoor exercise area, Annabeth paused.

She had had a crush on Percy since high school, but they had only started dating a couple months ago. Right now he was working out, doing Burpees in the fine grass. She watched him as he finished up and examined his smart watch.

"How much left babe?"

Percy looked up to see Annabeth leaning against the fence.

"Oh, yeah about 350 calories."

Annabeth gave a small smile. "I think I can help with that..." Giving Percy a wink she turned and headed towards the showers.

Percy just paused in confusion before it clicked as to what Annabeth had just said. He picked up his stuff and ran behind her.


	14. The One With All the Euphemisms

**Okay so I actually read this prompt on the net and I don't know whose idea it is so please excuse me for not mentioning your name but Pintrest cut it out of the frame. If this is yours/ you know whose it is, please tell me!**

* * *

Jason and Piper rushed into the quaint little coffee shop down the road from Bloomingdale's. They were to meet Leo and Calypso there before heading out for some last minute Christmas shopping, seeing as they only had about a week left. Piper went and sat at a table by the window as Jason went to give their order. Just as their hot chocolates arrived, Leo barged inside. He looked around the room before making a beeline for their table where he slumped into the chair.

" _Di Immortales!_ Is it cold or what!"

"I know! We couldn't even find parking space and had to walk like three blocks from the garage!"

"Argh this snow I tell you! You know mi amigos, I will chat with you, but first, lemme take a coffee!"

With that, Leo stood up and headed for the counter. Before he could even give the order, the door opened again, letting in a ruffled Calypso. She gave a meaningful look towards Leo, who nodded and gave a flying kiss in return, before walking over to Jason and Piper.

Piper smiled apologetically, "Cold?"

"Freezing! I think my fingers are gonna fall off! I mean, I love New York and Christmas and everything, but what I wouldn't give to be in some place like Greece right now. Watching the sun set over the sea at Santorini, or eating olives outside the Panthenon…" she sighed, recollecting fond memories.

Leo slid back in, bringing his and Calypso's drinks.

"Miss me baby?"

She turned to glare at Leo. "You got out of the car in the _middle of the street_ , leaving me to find a parking spot and walk through a-a _blizzard_ , not to mention a _fuckton_ of shoppers and tourists, and you're asking _me_ if I _missed_ you?"

Piper and Jason looked them and then at each other, barely containing their giggles.

"Errr... Yeah?"

Calypso sighed and looked down at her mug of steaming tea. "Yeah I missed you."

Leo gave a cheeky smile before turning to Piper. "Sooo Beauty Queen, where are we heading on this not-so-fine day?"

"Well, seeing as we're here, we might as well head into Bloomingdale's. I saw a couple of things there last week I liked. And then if need be, we can wander around a bit. Lots of shops in this area."

Jason made a face, "I suppose that means lots of walking?"

"Yeah well, there's no way we can drive around in this traffic."

"Yeah but babe, my legs are sore."

Calypso looked up at Jason quizzically, "Why?"

Jason and Piper stole a look at each other before dropping their heads and staring into their drinks. They both turned a deep shade of red.

"Nothing", replied Jason.

Leo looked at both of them carefully. "You're not telling us something. Something embarrassing. You're both the colour of my stocking…"

"And Jason's legs hurt." Calypso chirped in.

There was a pause before an expression of realization appeared on Leo's face.

"OOOOHHHHHH! You little lovebirds celebrated Christmas a bit early this year!"

Calypso was still confused, "What? You celebrated Christmas?"

Piper sent death glares to Leo, before smiling at Calypso, "He doesn't know what he's talking about dear."

Leo grinned, "Oh but I do babe. These two here," he wiggled his finger at them, "These two did the frick-frack snick-snack last night. They were making the bacon. The knocked the boots. They played the horizontal hula and churned the butter. They roasted the broomstick and rolled the newspaper. they stuffed the turkey and buried the bone. They fed the kitty, posted a letter, introduced Charley, made feet for children's shoes and threaded the needle." He turned to Calypso and made a serious, straight face. "My dear Calypso, last night Lord Sparky and Lady Stunning played the hokey pokey."

The other three stared at Leo. Calypso finally understood and started to giggle. Piper was still glaring at Leo and Jason appeared to be in wonder.

"Dude. Where the fuck do you come up with all that? I mean, you made it sound like we did some illegal drugs or something. We just had sex."

"AHA!" Leo jumped out of his seat, making the woman behind him scream and making two people outside drop their bags. A dog started to bark. In the distance, police sirens.

"I knew it!"

Piper, Jason and Calypso looked at Leo, and then at each other, before exploding into laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes apparently these all are euphemisms for doing the deed and playing the bedroom rodeo. Really! I checked :D**


End file.
